


In the Teachers' Lounge

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Innocent's Femslash February 2017 [17]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9831632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: Alexandra Danvers, the Chemistry teacher at National City East District High-school, has something of a crush on Kara Zor-El, the English teacher, so when an opportunity presents itself she jumps at it...





	

“So,” Kara started to speak as she flopped down onto the couch in the Teachers' lounge at Alex’s side, “what are your Thanksgiving plans this year?”

The Chemistry teacher rolled her head sideways against the back of the couch to look at her new blonde-haired companion. The woman’s eyes drifted across the soft curve of Kara’s jaw and up along the woman’s cheekbones before they dropped down to the pink lip-gloss covered lips. Alex’s heart thumped uncomfortably in her chest at the sight of Kara’s tongue poking out from behind her teeth to lick across her bottom lip. “Um,” Alex stuttered before she swallowed hard and redirected her gaze to Kara’s bright blue eyes, “does sitting in front of my TV all day count as a plan?”

Kara’s lips twitched upward at the corners and a smile overtook her mouth at Alex’s words. “Not really,” the blonde-haired woman chortled merrily, “but it is better than what I’ve got planned.” 

“Oh?” One of Alex’s fine dark eyebrows rose inquiringly. “And what’s that?”

“Well,” Kara hummed, “my senior class is about to hand in their second essay…” 

“Which means that you have holiday marking to look forward to,” Alex said with an understanding grimace, “rough.” 

“Exactly, though, it could be worse.” Kara said with a shrug of her shoulders. “Last year my cousin made me go to his Thanksgiving dinner because he wanted backup in the face of his fiancée’s family.”

“That…” Alex pursed her lips and frowned. “That doesn’t sound like fun?”

“Oh, it wasn’t.” Kara chuckled. “Lois’s father thinks that there’s nothing more pointless than an English teacher, especially one whose first language is not English, even though Lois is a freaking journalist!”

Alex bit down on the inside of her cheek to suppress the urge to chuckle at Kara’s flat out refusal to swear during school time—even in the Teachers' lounge. “That’s a little hypocritical, isn’t it?”

“I know! Lois told him off, but the whole thing soured the night somewhat.” Kara shrugged her shoulders slightly before she slumped back against the couch. “Dinner was good though; I really can’t cook, but man, Lois can.”

Alex licked her lips nervously as an idea—an unnerving but brilliant idea—formed in her brain. “If you want,” Alex began softly, “you could bring your marking to my place and I could make us dinner?”

Kara turned her head sharply to look at Alex. Her eyes ran over the dark-haired woman’s face, taking in the hopeful gleam in her eyes and the sincere expression that clung to her lips, before she opened her mouth to reply. “I couldn’t possibly impose on you like that…”

“It wouldn’t be a bother, really.” Alex argued as she reached out to clasp Kara’s left hand. “I don’t have any other plans, and I’d love the company.”

“But…” Kara frowned. “The dinner…”

“Isn’t a problem,” Alex murmured reassuringly, “I’m a pretty good cook, I promise, and I love to show you.”

“Oh,” Kara’s cheeks flushed pink under the weight of Alex’s gaze but she nodded her head. “In that case, I’d love to come over.”

“Then, it’s a date.” Alex said, the words rushing out of her mouth before her brain processed them, prompting a dark red flush to overtake her cheeks. “I mean…”

“It’s a date.” Kara squeezed Alex’s hand gently as she spoke, and a soft—delighted—smile spread across her face.


End file.
